This invention relates to a timing device for a barbecue grill unit. More particularly, the invention relates to a handle and timing assembly for a gas barbecue grill wherein a timing unit is integrally mounted in the handle for ease of observation and for prevention of mishandling or loss of the timing mechanism.
There is not readily available a timing device for barbecue grills wherein the timing unit is integrally mounted with the grill unit. There are available cooking pots or pans with mounted timing devices. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,600, a whistling type timing mechanism is positioned in the cover of a cooking vessel. A clock escapement mechanism is utilized whereupon reverse movement moves a bar-like member 10 with an opening 11 for orientation with another opening 9 so as to produce a whistle effect at the conclusion of the timed period. A lid mounted timing device for a cooking utensil is also disclosed is U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,156. In this device, bell or alarm type mechanisms of a well-known type are enclosed in two cups 3 and 4. A window 5 is provided in an upper cup 3 having a marking and the set time of a short-time bell read on a scale provided on the lower cup 4. A timing device for cooking meat on an outdoor grill is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,468 and the device includes an electronic circuit adapted to approximate the usual timing of the outdoor charcoal-grill type cookery. A computer controller type cooking device is also described in U.S. 3,783,769 to determine the cooking of meat to a desired degree.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a timing type mechanism for a barbecue grill wherein the timing device is integrally mounted therewith.
It is another advantage of this invention to provide a combined handle and timing device for a barbecue grill wherein the timing device is readily observable.
It is yet another advantage of this invention to provide a timing device of the foregoing type which is readily associated with the grill unit yet is not adversely affected by the heat from the grill.
It is still another advantage of this invention to provide a timing mechanism for a gas barbecue grill which can be readily adapted to a handle member so that it can be produced in an economical manner.